


Enough

by honeybeeing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeeing/pseuds/honeybeeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke makes Fenris tea a year after the events of Dragon Age II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

She entered their bedroom with a pot of tea and a tea cup on a tray. Its smell filled the room, and roused him from his sleep. He sat up in their bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and she sat on the edge of it. He watched groggily as she poured him a cup of it, and offered it to him. "Thank you." He mumbled as he accepted it. She hoped that it helped with the pain. It didn't, but he appreciated the gesture.

She smiled, and answered, "You're welcome." as she touched the side of his face, and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. It'd been a year since they'd left Kirkwall, but he still wasn't used to being touched with such tenderness. "How'd you like a massage?" She asked, as he sipped the tea. He answered, as he set the tea cup on its saucer, "I'd like that."

She crawled behind him then, and looked at his bare back. The markings looked stable, but she knew that they caused him pain everyday. She wished that she could erase them, and the pain they caused him, but she couldn't. Instead, she did everything she could for him, and hoped that it was enough.

Her hands glowed with healing magic as she started to massage the tense muscles of his back. Her touch was firm, but gentle, and she used her magic to reduce the pain of it. She did it every time she touched him. She didn't mention it, and neither did he, but he hoped she knew he appreciated it. He appreciated everything she did for him. He wished that she wouldn't worry about him as much as she did, though. He'd lived with the pain for the majority of his life, and he could endure it.

He sighed, as his usually tense body started to relax under her ministrations, and she smiled. She leaned forward, until her nose touched the hair at the base of his neck, and placed a tender kiss on the side of it. His skin was warm and soft, and smelled earthy, like their garden.

He could smell her, too, and she smelled like boiled beans; cooked eggs; toasted bread, and the tea she'd made him. He finished the tea in the cup, and set it and its saucer on the tray. "That's enough." He murmured, and she lowered her hands.

He turned around, then, and smiled when he saw her: her hair was in a messy bun, her skin was practically glowing with energy, and her eyes were crinkled in a smile. He touched the side of her face, and brushed his thumb against her rose colored lips - admiring their softness - before he leaned in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to return the familiar gesture. She pressed her lips against his lips, and inhaled his warm breath as she kissed him.

The kiss was short, and when it ended, she pressed her forehead against his forehead with a chuckle. "Breakfast is in the kitchen.” She said, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know," He murmured, "I can smell it." He opened his eyes and met her eyes as he said, "Thank you for cooking."

"You're welcome." She said, as she kissed his cheek and scooted off the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen. Join me whenever you're ready."

He watched her walk away with a smile. He refilled the tea cup and picked it up, and it was warm like his love for her.

"I love you, Hawke." He said. She laughed, and looked over her shoulder at him, and the expression on her face was the epitome of happiness. "I love you, too, Fenris." She said, before she looked forward again and continued walking.

Fenris sipped his tea. He didn't hurry to finish it. There was no reason to. Since leaving Kirkwall, they could relax. Life had been peaceful for a change, and so far the only surprises had been pleasant ones. Fenris almost couldn't believe it was real - but it was - and for once in his life he was content.

He looked out the window, admiring the Ferelden countryside, and wished that this life could last forever - despite his traumatic experiences and chronic pain - he would happily spend eternity here with her. This life wasn't perfect, and it never would be, but for him it was more than enough.


End file.
